and keep your hands where they belong
by xIrelandx
Summary: UPDATE: Formatting issues fixed! / Written to fill this prompt from the kink meme: in dd, apollo notes that the new suit makes phoenix look like a million dollars. let's say this is the "oh no he's hot" moment and apollo wants In On That. sex or masturbation, whatever works, but come on. he DOES look like a million bucks. SMUT.


He thought he'd managed to tone down this little crush of his (little? who the fuck was he kidding?), but of course this was his life and Apollo was never that lucky. There must have been something severely wrong with him - maybe he was a masochist of some kind - because the fact that they were in public, about to go into court, didn't quell his arousal. _At all_.

If Athena's sensitive hearing was a legit thing, then clearly she was much more tactful than she initially let on. Neither she nor Widget said anything, and thank God for that because Apollo might literally have died of embarrassment. And it didn't matter how much he tried to pay attention to the trial; the image of Mr. Wright in that suit was now etched permanently to the back of his eyelids. He couldn't even blink without seeing it.

When recess was called, Apollo dropped all sense of propriety and pushed everyone out of the way in his race to get somewhere, anywhere secluded before someone noticed and misinterpreted it as illness and made a big deal out of it.

He was lucky to make it to the bathroom on the other side of the courthouse without anybody really noticing. No other trials were in recess, so the only thing he had to worry about was time. Prosecutor Blackquill would utterly destroyed him if he came back in late.

_It probably won't be an issue_ he thought to himself, which was really embarrassing in reality because he was twenty-three, not fourteen. It was damn pathetic that the mere visage of his boss could get him so worked up. If he were going to tell the truth (not that he wanted to, but some things just couldn't be denied), he'd say that Phoenix Wright always looked ridiculously attractive, even in that ridiculous hoodie. But the suit - that _fucking_ suit...

He hadn't even touched himself yet and he had to bite his hand to keep the noise down. A lot of things about the after were fixable - there were always excuses as to why he was red in the face and it was pretty easy to clean up his pants - but nothing could really answer the question of noise. At least, not that kind of noise, and he couldn't think of a single prosecutor (or defence attorney) who would let him live it down.

He didn't really have time to be gentle or pensive or however else you're supposed to be when you masturbate. He just closed the door and stated jerking off. He kept calling up images he'd pushed back into the deep, dark depths of his mind, suggestions and scenarios of things he'd wanted to do to Phoenix, of things he wanted Phoenix to do for him.

And for some ungodly reason, it wasn't working. It felt good - masturbation always does - but he just couldn't come.

Apollo huffed in agitation, wondering why the universe always chose to do this to him and good god could this day get any worse when, in typical fashion, it did.

"Apollo?" That better not fucking be - "Are you okay? You ran out of there pretty quickly."

He's going to do it. He's actually going to do it. Apollo Justice is going to find the tallest building in California and he's going to throw himself off of it. He just can't get a break.

"Uhm," he says, knowing there's no way for this to end well, "Y- yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Wright."

He knows already that there's no way Mr. Wright's going to buy that excuse when the words don't even sound genuine to Apollo. His life cannot get any more unfortunate, of that he's sure, and there's very little room for his day to get stranger (his witness thinks he's a fucking monster for Christ's sake), so he doesn't bother trying to cover himself up when Phoenix Wright steps hesitantly into the room.

Apollo has to wonder if this isn't the first time Phoenix has walked in on someone jacking off in the bathroom because his boss just stares at him. And then, as if just to prove how unpredictable he is, Poenix smirks and asks "So I take it you like the suit?"

It should probably say something that this is only in the top five on Apollo's list of "Worst Days of My Life," but the most significant response he can manage to come up with is "Am I really that obvious?" He's really only surprised that Phoenix doesn't outright say yes. He's a little concerned when his boss locks the door - _is he going to kill me or something?_ - and a lot surprised when Phoenix practically pounces on him, kissing his lips and pinning his hips to the tiled wall. Apollo yelps a bit in surprise, and Phoenix uses this as an excuse to stick his tongue in Apollo's mouth and _Jesus Christ_ Apollo's whole body is spasming, this is the most turned on he's ever been.

He doesn't make a comment or ask why, not when there are so many places he'd like to touch and now might be the only chance he gets to. So Apollo runs his hands over ever part of Phoenix's body that he can reach, feeling thoroughly and ridiculously and wonderfully debauched. He doesn't really have time to register everything that's going on because between the tongue on his lips and the hand on his dick he's only able to get out a muffled shout that elegantly understates how fantastically he falls apart.

Safe to say he's feeling a lot less anxious now, even if his head is buzzing full of questions. He'd be more concerned, maybe, if Wright wasn't so determined to leave a hickey on his neck for some unknown reason (although he mutters something about Klavier Gavin touching things that don't belong to him that should make Apollo indignant but instead just cause him to shiver pleasantly). Apollo's panting against his mentor's (because he really can't think of a better term at the moment _fuck_) shoulder, and he feels like something needs to be said.

"Uhm... thanks." ...but that wasn't it.

Phoenix laughs a bit in reply and says "Consider this payback." Apollo's genuinely confused about what this is supposed to mean, as he's fairly certain they've never done anything like this before. This is not a memory he would have repressed, after all. But Phoenix doesn't roll his eyes, simply ducks his head in to purr into Apollo's ear "What, you think I've never done this before?"

Apollo's mildly jealous, but for once he manages to keep it out of his voice. Instead, he just sounds baffled. "What, with Prosecutor Edgeworth?"

Phoenix looks confused, then slightly insulted. "What? No, I meant the - the jerking off in the bathroom bit," ah, and there's his shred of modesty, blushing up as he mentions it. And he loses it again within the span of a second, looking every bit like a predator circling around its prey. "Kid, do you have any idea how nicely you fill out a suit?" His hands are roaming around Apollo's waist to grope his ass. "It's really difficult to watch you in court without having to come in here at least once."

The post-orgasmic haze is starting to wear off and Apollo's starting to feel cheeky, so even though the light kisses Phoenix is leaving on his neck are amazing and make him feel warm on the inside, he quickly flips them around so Phoenix is the one pinned against the wall.

Clearly, he's getting ready to question what Apollo's doing, his eyes narrowing, when Apollo drops to his knees to make it _abundantly_ clear what he's doing.

He has a thing for suits, and maybe that's obvious now. He unbuttons and unzips his boss's trousers so he can leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along his clothed shaft without getting his suit too messy. The man just got his badge back, the last thing he needs is for it to be obvious he's getting blown by his subordinate the court bathroom, even if it is entirely consensual (and there's no reason for anyone to really consider Apollo a subordinate).

Phoenix was already pretty worked up to begin with, and Apollo feels a boost in his confidence knowing he's the reason why. He's already leaking and Apollo can hear him panting above.

Apollo's not a virgin - he's been with a couple of guys before. None of them were exactly special but they were, he thinks cruelly now, good practice. Not that he knew he'd wind up sucking off his boss/his idol/the love of his fucking life if he's going to be honest, but he did want to be practised in the event that the right (oh god, his mind was making puns, he was laughing slightly and he was vibrating around Wright's dick and now the man was whimpering and tugging his hair) person came along. And as a consequence he knew the correct ways to move his tongue, when to suck, and could take a lot more into his mouth than other people he'd known.

"Ah - Apollo -" It was cute in a way, because Apollo rarely got or gave warning. Apollo took in as much as he could and swallowed, causing Phoenix to shout as he came. Apollo ran his hands up and down Phoenix's thighs, wondering idly when the last was that Phoenix got off properly.

Apollo swallowed and wiped his mouth off on his arm. Phoenix was looking at him a touch suspiciously. "I'm partly curious as to how you got so good at that...but I also don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Might be jealous."

"Really?"

"Don't play dumb." Phoenix leaned his head into the crok of Apollo's neck, breathing him in. "You should get back out there soon, before Blackquill sends that damn bird after you." Apollo groaned at the thought. After that, it'd be like stepping out into a different universe. "This doesn't end in here, you know. Not unless you want it to." He was being as nonchalant as possible, and the act might've been successful if Apollo didn't have his bracelet on.

"Don't worry, I don't want it to."

"Good."

"So I'll see you after court?"

Phoenix smirked. "It's a date."


End file.
